Why am I Jealous?
by freddykre
Summary: It's a year after the last episode, Angela got in the car, but nothing happened after that. There are new students at school, and it will affect more than just Angela. Please R
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, all. This is my fourth Fanfiction, but I haven't actually started one in, like, a year. So, this might be really bad, so tell me if it is. I never really like anything I write. This story is in a narrator's POV. So, enjoy _Why Am I Jealous?_ **

CHAPTER 1

It was a new school year. A fresh start for Angela Chase, with her source of happiness and torment, Jordan Catalano, gone. Her best friend, Rayanne Graff, and her had gotten in a fight, and she didn't talk to her all summer, nor did she talk to Rickie Vasquez. So, it really was a new start. Of course she did have Brian Krakow and Sharon Cherski, but they weren't really here friends. They were just…there. The first bell rang, so she got to class. She looked around the room for any new arrivals, but found none. That is until the late bell rang, and a tall blonde stumbled in.

"Sorry I'm late, I couldn't find my class." Her Southern drawl a change for this school. She was blushing a little, obviously feeling a bit out of place.

"Oh, that's fine." The jittery English teacher, Mr. Katimski, just gave her a wave of the arm. "Um, and you are?"

"I'm, um, Johnnie Pankow."

A jock from the back spoke up, "Uh, Johnny's like a dudes name."

She started blushing more. "Yeah, but, um, my name is spelled with an IE, and my parents really wanted to name me Johnnie, so they just did that." She just nodded slowly, "So, yeah…yup."

Brian was the first to put her out of her misery, "There's a seat back here."

"Thanks," Johnnie said quietly. She maneuvered around the chairs, and sat down. She gave an embarrassed little smile, then Mr. Katimski started with his "Welcome back!" speech.

After class Angela walked up to Johnnie. "Hey, I'm Angela."

Johnnie smiled, "Hi, I'm Johnnie. Wow, That was a bad first class."

"Don't worry, people have done a lot worse on their first day."

Johnnie sighed, "Well that's good. Hey, do you know where, "She looked at her paper, "Mrs. Lerer's class is?"

Brian popped up out of nowhere, "That's where I'm headed. You take calculus?"

Johnnie smiled, "Yeah, that's pretty much the only thing I'm good at."

Angela looked at the two looking at each other. "I'll, um, see you later Johnnie. Bye Brian."

As Angela walked away she could hear Brian. "Oh, yeah I'm Brian by the way."

Angela kept walking down the hall. She saw Rayanne and Rickie. Rickie gave her a sympathetic smile, while Rayanne just looked away. Angela put her head down and continued down the hall. She got to her next class early (because she wasn't talking to anyone during her transition time) and sat down. She was the only one in the room; even the teacher wasn't there. So when the tall brown-haired boy walked into the room, she noticed. It's not like he was overly gorgeous, or something like that, he just had something about him.

"Hey," he said. "I'm Eddie." He sat down on the desk next to Angela's facing her.

"Hi," she smiled trying not to blush. "I'm Angela."

"Are you new too?"

Angela laughed a little bit. "No. Why, do I look new?"

Eddie blushed a little bit this time, "No, but I'm new a lot, and it's usually new people that get to class first. They also get to class last, but I already did that." The last part was mostly under his breath.

"Oh. Well I've always been here. Where are you from?"

"I'm from here. But, my parents just got a divorce, and I'm living with my mom, in a different school district, so I just go here now."

Angela looked down. "Oh…"

"Yeah, sorry, that usually stops conversations." The bell rang, and students started poring into the class. Eddie sat all the way down in his chair. Angela smiled at him before they both looked away and paid attention to the class.

After class Angela and Eddie were both slow getting their things on purpose. They met in the doorway. "So, Angela…you sitting with anyone in particular at lunch?"

Angela blushed. "Maybe. Why, are you?"

He smiled. "Maybe."

They both went to their next classes without saying anything else. Their next classes weren't together, though. Her next class was History, with Brian. He was the only person she knew in that class. She sat down. He walked over to her desk.

"Hey Chase."

Angela looked at him blankly, responding with her bores eyes.

"So, um, what's up?"

She rolled her eyes. "Well, as you can see I'm sitting in a desk waiting for school to end."

Brian looked a bit hurt. "Oh." Only a bit.

Angela rolled her eyes again, forcing herself to engage in a conversation with her once good friend that she hasn't said more than two words to in two months. "So, are you and…Johnny friends now?"

He shrugged, "I don't know. She's cool, and we have a lot of classes together, so…I guess."

"Cool." Then class started and Brian sat down in his chair.

X+X+X+X+X+X

At lunch Angela ended up sitting at a table with Brian, Johnnie, Sharon, Sharon's boyfriend Kyle, and of course Eddie. The only noise during lunch was Sharon and Kyle's little spats and quick make-ups. Every time that happened Eddie and Angela would exchange a quick glance, then giggled under their breath. Lunch ended and they all headed back to their classes. Angela's next class was Math with Sharon and Eddie. She had Geometry again, because she didn't really finish it the year before. Their teacher, though, wasn't the same as last year. Mr. Something-or-other was evil, and didn't help explain anything. He even gave out homework on the first day back. Which, though completely evil, wasn't so bad, because after class Eddie asked if she wanted to go to his house and do their math. She accepted, got his number, and left for her next class.

After school was the first time since after math that Angela saw Eddie. "I have to take the bus home and tell my mom, but after that I'll call you. OK?"

Eddie nodded, "OK, I'll pick you up...if it's OK with your mom. And you."

She smiled. "I'll make sure." She got on the bus and watched Eddie walk away. Brian sat down next to her.

"Hey Chase."

Angela turned to him, "Do you find it necessary to call me by my last name? My parents gave me a name for a reason."

Brian put his hands up in defense. "Sorry. Just a habit a guess. So, you and what's-his-face are friends?"

Angela rolled her eyes, "Yes, I am friends with _Eddie_."

"Cool." They didn't talk the rest of the way home.

When Angela walked in the door of her house her mother was there to greet her. "How was your first day, honey?"

"Good, I guess. Except I have math homework. So, yeah, can I go over to Eddie's house to work on it with him? He can pick me up."

"Ooh, who's Eddie?"

Angela rolled her eyes, "Just a friend mom. So can I?"

"Sure, but I have to meet him."

"OK, I'll tell him to pick me up." She was walking up the stairs as she said it. She got the cordless phone and went to her room. She called Eddie. She gave him her address, and warned him about Patty, her mother. He laughed and told her he'd be five minutes. She hung up, ran and put the phone on the cradle, and ran back to her room. She gave herself a once-over to make sure she didn't look hideous. She did in her mind, but she dealt with it.

She went downstairs and waited with her mother. Danielle walked in. "What's going on, are we having a meeting?"

"No, Danielle."

"Well then what are you doing?"

"Angela's got a little boyfriend."

Angela rolled her eyes, "Mom! He's not my boyfriend; we're just doing homework.

The doorbell rang, and Danielle jumped to get it. "Are you Angela's boyfriend?"

"Danielle!" Angela hated her little sister sometimes.

Eddie smiled, "Um—"

"Mom, this is Eddie. Eddie, mom."

Patty put on her best smile. She held out her hand. "I'm Patty Chase. It's nice to meet you."

Eddie smiled, "It's nice to meet you too Mrs. Chase."

Angela cut in, "Can we go now."

Patty waved her arm, "Go ahead."

They got in the car. Angela liked his car. It wasn't like Jordan's. It was just a plain car that she couldn't remember the name of because it looked like everything else. Plus, the seats were a lot more comfortable than Jordan's. "Sorry about my sister," Angela said after a while."

Eddie shrugged. "That's ok, I have a little Brother. He's probably more annoying than your sister."

Angela laughed. They got to Eddie's house quickly. And, just like Eddie had warned, his brother came charging at them. Eddie picked him up before he could collide with anybody.

"This," Eddie settled the squirming child in his arms, "is Harold. He's six." Eddie spoke to his brother. "We're gonna be doing homework in my room, so are you gonna be OK on your own?"

Harold jumped down, ran over to the couch and turned on the TV.

"That means yes."

Angela laughed, and Eddie led them to his room. He opened the door and held his arms out. "This is my…lair."

Angela laughed, "It's very nice."

It was pretty much any teen boy's room. It had posters of bands, the bed was unmade, and there were clothes strewn on the floor. Well, every boy besides Brian. He sat down on the edge of the bed, swung his backpack up, and patted the bed for Angela to sit.

Angela sat down and opened up her math book.

X+X+X+X+X+X

They did their homework for about an hour before they finally finished. When they were done Angela stretched her arms out and yawned, while Eddie laughed at her.

She picked up a pillow and threw it at him. "Don't laugh. I don't like homework, especially on the first day."

Eddie picked up the pillow and threw it back, "So-o-_ry_." Angela laughed, and Eddie's face got a little serious. "Angela, I like you. And I know I've only known you for a day, but I was wondering if I could kiss you."

Angela smiled and nodded. Eddie leaned in, and so did Angela. For a few seconds there was no lip movement, and then they started to open up a bit. They pulled back soon after, and smiled at each other.

Eddie broke the silence. "If you don't want to take the bus I can give you a ride. I live pretty close to you."

Angela smiled, "Sure, thanks."

X+X+X+X+X+X

The next morning when Eddie was waiting for Angela outside of her house. When she walked outside, Angela saw Brian just leaving the house. "You missed the bus," She said to him in a slightly mocking tone.

"Yeah, so did you," Brian said defensively.

"Yeah, but I have a ride." She pointed to Eddie.

"Do you think he has room for one more?"

Angela rolled her eyes. She stuck her head in the window. "Can you give Brian a ride?"

"Sure."

Angela waved Brian over, and he jogged, as if not wanting to stall them any longer. They both got in and headed for the school. After they got there Angela and Eddie waited for Brian to walk in ahead of them, then they walked in together. Angela's classroom was the first one in the hall. Eddie and her kissed quickly, then Eddie walked to his class. Johnnie walked up to Angela.

"Ooh, who's the guy?"

Angela smiled. "Eddie."

"He's cute, is he your boyfriend?" Brian was watching the two talk.

"I think so. We just met yesterday, so…yeah, I think so."

She looked over at Brian who looked away, towards the board.

**OK, that's the first chapter. Please review. And just to tell you, I was kind of influenced by the movie Junebug, with Johnnie as a girl's name, but it's not plagiarizing cause I'm giving that movie credit. OK, again, review please. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, thanks for all of the positive reviews. I didn't say who was jealous of who exactly that chapter, but there will be a lot more chapters. I hope. **

CHAPTER 2 

Angela sat down in her seat, ignoring Brian. Johnnie sat down in the seat that was between Angela and Brian. The three of them didn't talk to each other the whole time during class, which made sense because their teacher was talking the whole time. After class, without saying goodbye to Angela, Johnnie and Brian walked to their next class, deep in a conversation about numbers and variables, or something. Angela didn't really care what they were talking about. She was happy to go to her next class, though, because Eddie would be there. When she got to class only a couple people other than Eddie were there. She sat in the desk next to him, and he came and sat on her desk.

"Hey. How was your first class?"

Angela sighed. "OK, boring, no talking, just sitting."

Eddie laughed. "Well my class was great. We had Ice-Cream, and watched movies, and played Twister."

Angela stared wide-eyed. "What? God, I'm in the worst classes!"

"Angela. I was kidding." He laughed, "You're really out of it, aren't you?"

She sighed, "Yeah, I guess."

Eddie frowned, "Are you OK?

The first bell rang, and students, and the teacher came in. Before Eddie sat back in his desk Angela nodded, and showed a weak smile. Their teacher also talked non-stop until the end of class. After class Eddie and Angela met in the hall again. Angela answered the question.

"I'm fine, I just don't like school being back. It's boring, I want summer."

"Yeah, we all do."

They didn't say anything for a few seconds.

"So see you at lunch?"

Angela smiled, "Yeah." She walked to her next class.

Before History class started Brian walk up to Angela. "So that guy's your boyfriend?

Angela didn't like Brian talking about him like that so she played dumb. "Which guy, exactly. There are a lot of guys at this school, your gonna have to be more specific."

Brian rolled his eyes, "You know who I'm talking about."

Angela shook her head, "Sorry, no. You see, I use words, and names to communicate with people, not mind-reading."

"Eddie, or whatever."

"Yes, _or whatever_," she mocked him.

"Why are you being like that?"

"Oh, what, like if I asked if _that girl_ was your girlfriend, you wouldn't act the same way?"

"Well you know her name, so I have reason to."

"You obviously know Eddie's name, too, if you could say it without hesitation."

"Whatever. And Johnnie's not my girlfriend, she's just a friend, OK?"

Angela rolled her eyes, but didn't say anything.

Brian put his head down. "I'm sorry, OK. I wanna be friends this year, not on-off friends/enemies like last year."

Angela suppressed a smile. "OK."

Brian nodded and walked back to his seat as their class started.

"OK, class," Mrs. Murphy started, "today we will be partnering up, and discussing all we know about World War II. Now, I'm going to let you pick your partner, so pair up, and discuss."

Brian and Angela looked at each other, silently acknowledging that they would be partners. As they noticed the other students in their class doing, they moved their desks together, so they could "discuss" more easily.

"So," Angela said. "I'm guessing everything _you_ know is everything_ we_ know, so…what do you know?"

Brian let out a short laugh. "Um…a lot."

Angela nodded. "So, you just do the talking."

Brian smiled, "Yup. So…how was your summer?"

Angela thought for a second. "Boring. I didn't really do anything. How about you?"

"Same. Oh, I had to get a summer job."

"Hmm. Sounds…fun?"

"Ah, very. I worked in a photo booth. I saw your dad, actually."

"Oh yeah. He told me once when I wasn't listening." Brian smiled. Angela did too. There was a long pause before Angela spoke up. "So." Angela groped her mind for something to say. "Did the job pay well."

"No. I think my parents just wanted me out of the house for a while."

"Why would your parents want you out of the house? It's not like you play your music loud or something." She smiled, recalling the time she had come into his room before school. How he jumped up, practically out of his headphones, to get his shirt. "And besides, aren't you, like, always out of the house? Riding your bike and be active and what-not."

"Yeah, but that's mostly just during the school year. Ya know, to, like, relieve the stress of all of the homework I get."

"Oh." Luckily Angela and Brian were spared from any more awkward-ness when their teacher announced that they were going to be studying WWII Like nothing she said had hinted that.

After class Brian and Angela walked silently out of the room together. Brian was the first one to speak up. "So do you think, ya know since we're like friends again, you want to hang out after school? Or whatever."

"I'm probably gonna go to Eddie's house to do math homework." As Brian dropped his head Angela felt a pang of guilt. "But, if we don't have math homework then, yeah, lets hang out."

Brian lifted his head back up and smiled. "Cool."

X+X+X+X+X+X 

At lunch the tables were pretty much the same as the day before except that Sharon and her boyfriend Kyle were at the "jock" table. Johnnie and Angela sat on one side, while Brian and Eddie sat on the other. And, rather than being silent, then giggling while Sharon and Kyle quarreled, they all were involved in a big discussion about nothing in particular. By the end of lunch they all decided they would go over to Angela house and do whatever—talk, do homework, study, anything. They headed of to their classes, Brian and Johnnie going one way, and Angela and Eddie going the other. As he was walking down the hall he looked back and saw Eddie's arm around his long-time crushes waist. It took all of the strength he had to pretend he didn't care. And even then he didn't stop thinking about it.

X+X+X+X+X+X 

After school came and Angela, Brian, Eddie, and Johnny went off to Angela's house, via Eddie's car. To their surprise (at least Angela and Eddie's) none of them had homework. Eddie was clear from the day before, but Johnnie had to go through the process of meeting Patty and Danielle. And, yes Danielle brought up Johnnie being "a guy's name". After that they went up to Angela's room, played the music on low, and talked about pretty much nothing. Somehow, though, the situation with Rayanne and Angela was brought up.

"Oh, yeah," Johnnie said, "I saw the looks you two were giving each other in the hall. What was up with that?"

Angela glanced at Brian before starting. "Well, last year me and Rayanne and Rickie—the guy you probably saw with her—were best friends. And I was kinda dating this guy named Jordan—"

"Wait, what do you mean kinda?" Jonnie asked.

"Um…he wasn't really known for 'dating' just, you know…" she thought of her time with Rayanne in the hall way, and held back a smile. "…for umming. Anyway, we kind of considered each other a couple, but then he and Rayanne slept together. When I first heard about them, I didn't believe it, but then someone told me that Brian got it on tape."

Johnnie had a disgusted look on her face. "You _saw_ it?"

Angela and Brian laughed a little. "No, I didn't. Then I broke up with him, I guess, and I never really spoke to Rayanne much after that." Angela avoided eye contact with Eddie while telling the story.

Johnnie looked around at the three people, sitting so calmly, while the look on her face was expecting more. "So that's it? You just never spoke to him again, and he disappeared from your life?"

Angela put her head down, now avoiding eye contact from both of the boys in the room. "No, actually, he wrote me this note, or at least I thought he did, and I guess I forgave him. But then I found out someone else wrote the note," she glanced up to see Brian completely transfixed with his hands, "and that was the end of us I guess. He moved away after that." After her story, everyone was silent.

Johnnie's eyes were still wide, looking at everyone in the room. "Oh my god, I'm sorry you guys, I just totally ruined the fun."

X+X+X+X+X+X 

After Johnnie's dad picked her up, and Eddie drove himself home, Brian and Angela were left in her room. Danielle was in the living room playing the trumpet—not saxophone or flute—while Brian and Angela had to practically shout to get a word heard. When Angela finally suggested they go to his house, Brian was quick to agree. When they got to Brian's house, with his parents gone, it was very quiet. Angela almost preferred the non-stop noise. At least then they had some thing to talk about.

"You know," Brian said fake-smiling, trying to make the situation comical. "No one ever really made it clear who wrote the note.

Angela smiled with just as much truth as Brian. "Yeah, but it was pretty obvious."

Brian's face got serious. "I meant everything the note said."

Angela swallowed, not moving a muscle, wishing that he hadn't said that, praying she was hearing things. But slowly he leaned in to kiss her. She couldn't take it. She shot up from her seat on his bed and out the door without saying a word to him.

X+X+X+X+X+X 

The next morning Brian was sure not to miss the bus. And just incase Angela didn't have a ride, he went to the back of the bus, put his backpack next to him, and didn't take his eyes off of the window.

But Angela did have a ride to school. And when her ride came, she pulled his collar and kissed him without even giving him the chance to say "hi". The kiss was long and intense, and when it was over they were both out of breath. Without saying anything, Eddie put the car in gear and drove them to school.

X+X+X+X+X+X 

All of Angela's classes were awkward, even the ones with Eddie. She couldn't bring herself to say a word to Brian (or Eddie for that matter) about the day before, and Johnnie was utterly confused. Angela and Brian knew what the silence was about, while Eddie thought he did, and Johnnie was trying to get a clue. Lunch, however was different. Johnnie was all giggly and hanging on to Brian's arm and, whenever Angela looked in his direction, Brian would flash her a smile that was more territorial then it was friendly. Angela knew what Brian was doing, and wasn't going to let him win. She sat in Eddie's lap and grabbed his collar, and planted small kisses all over his face. Eddie was more than happy to let her. The jealousy-war continued throughout the day, in the hall, and after school. Angela got her ride home, while Brian took the bus. When the bus arrived at Brian's stop, shortly after school, he discovered Eddie's car still outside of Angela's house, and both of them still in it. When Brian got to his house, he slammed the door shut, causing the two of them to break apart.

"I have to go, Angela, I promised my mom I'd watch Harold today."

Angela smiled, "OK, I'll see you tomorrow." With one final kiss, Eddie drove away, and Brian walked out of his house.

"That's so mature, kissing in his car, right in front of everybody."

"In front of everybody or _you_?" Brian scoffed. "And how can you talk about mature with Johnnie hanging all over you today? I'd be surprised she was clinging to you in front of the whole school, but the fact that she did it at all still amazes me."

Brian glared at her. At least I'm not like you, falling for anybody that will touch you. It doesn't matter what anybody says to you, all that matters is what they'll _do_."

Angela steamed with anger. "What are you saying? That I'm a slut, or something?"

"Well you sure were in Jordan's car a lot."

"I never let Jordan do anything more than kiss me. More then I would ever let a disgusting thing like you do."

**OK, that's all for this chapter, I am so flippin tired. It's, like, midnight, and I'm gonna have to wake up tomorrow. Well, hope you liked it, R&R.**


End file.
